Dipper's Decision
by goji1995
Summary: The apocalypse has been averted, Bill has been defeated, and the summer comes to a close. But at the end of it all, Dipper has one final, crucial decision to make. Will he stay in Gravity Falls to become Ford's apprentice, or will he go back home with Mabel?


DIPPER'S DECISION

Their final week in Gravity Falls had been an intense one, to say the least. Bill had unleashed hell on earth and nearly wrought the apocalypse, the town had been wrecked even more badly than it had by the portal incident, and the world had been saved in a final desperate countermeasure against Bill by the ten people tied to his fate, the final, most crucial blow delivered together by Dipper and Mabel.

To end off this week of craziness, the twins had finally become official teenagers, an event celebrated in a grandiose fashion by all their friends, as much a celebration of their success in saving the world as it was of the twins' birthday. Now, at the end of that birthday, the two of them walked up the stairs to their attic bedroom, fatigued from the party as well as the week they had had in general.

"Well, that was really something", Dipper said of the party, yawning loudly.

"Sure was", Mabel said sleepily "best birthday ever".

With that, her eyes slid suddenly shut and she fell face first towards the next step. Dipper caught her just in time, putting her arm around his shoulders to support her the rest of the way up.

"Thanks, bro-bro", she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

Finally, they reached their room, Mabel stumbling over to her bed and collapsing onto it. Dipper crossed over to his own bed and sat down upon it. Despite his sleepiness, he didn't lie down. Instead, he stared at his sister, who seemed to have fallen asleep almost instantly, her chest rising and falling gently in a restful manner.

There was one final pressing matter, one more big decision he had to make.

"Mabel?" he said quietly.

"M'yeah?" she mumbled drowsily. Not asleep after all.

"I think… there's just something we need to talk about".

She sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

"What is it broface?" she said.

Dipper left his bed and went to sit next to his sister.

"I think I'm gonna leave with you tomorrow", he said.

"Oh yeah, wow", Mabel said, "I forgot all about that stuff. Dipper…"

"I can't break your heart Mabel, I don't wanna leave you all alone".

"Dipper…" she tried to interject again.

"I've thought about it, and yeah, great uncle Ford's offer is tempting, but I care more about you than I do about some apprenticeship".

She jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Ow, hey", he snapped. "What was that for?"

"Just to get your attention", she chuckled. "I tried your name, but you were off in speechland".

"Okay, so, what is it you wanted to say?" Dipper said, massaging his bruised ribs.

She sighed deeply, and slowly, she said,

"Dipper. Being separated from you is going to be the most painful thing in the world for me. It's gonna be sucktacular. But… I can't hold your dreams back for my sake".

"Mabel, I don't care about that".

"But you should, dumdum", Mabel continued. "I don't want you to give up what you want for me. You've already sacrificed a ton of stuff for me, bro".

"You've sacrificed for me too", Dipper reminded her. "Like when I when I was possessed?"

"Yeah, well it's time for me to do it again", she said. "As much as being apart will be the worst, this is your dream, it's your big break. And I… I can't take that away from you".

"Mabel, I…"

"No, Dipper. Just listen to me. You need to do what you love in life". She sniffled. "Even if that means being away from each other".

"But… I don't wanna be away from you either", Dipper said. "We just saved the world together too".

Tears were forming in his eyes.

"No, no, no", Mabel said, sniffling again, "don't you dare Dipper Pines, if you cry, you know I will too you stupid butt", she added, letting out a watery giggle.

Dipper looked down into his lap. He didn't know what to do. Either way this was going to be a difficult decision.

"Come on, it won't be all bad", Mabel said. "We can s-still talk on the phone whenever we want, and there's online too, like you said before. And you'd still c-come and visit home, too, right?"

"Of course I would", Dipper said, his tears still getting stronger. "You think you can get rid of me that easily?"

Both of them laughed, but despite the moment of levity, Dipper's tears still began to flow.

"Dippeeeerrrr", Mabel whined, punching him in the arm. "What did I just tell you?" and, without delay, she too started to cry, the tears falling down her trembling face.

"Okay, please stop bruising me", Dipper said as he massaged his arm.

"But wh-what I'm s-saying is", Mabel said, "just because we'll be hundreds of miles away from each other doesn't mean we won't still be together".

"What do you mean?" Dipper said.

"We're twins, stupid", Mabel said. And then, in a dramatic voice, she said, "Our hearts shall always beat together, as one".

Both of them burst out into laughing, intermingled strangely with their tears.

"You dork", Dipper teased.

"Says the king of the dorks", Mabel teased right back, her broad signature smile forming on her face.

"I guess… you're right", Dipper said. "No matter how far away we are from each other, we'll always be connected, and… we'll always be best friends".

"Damn straight", Mabel said. "If the end of the world can't tear us apart, then nothing else can. No amount of distance can sever our bond, bro-bro, even if one of us were a bajillion-zillion light years away".

"But, Mabel, what's with the change of heart?" Dipper said. "You were really, really upset when you found out".

"Of course I was", Mabel said. "I still am. No matter what, being separated is going to hurt super hard, and it makes me feel more sad than anything else ever could. But here's the thing, I can't put my needs before yours. I've… I've done a little too much of that. You've always put me first Dipper, always, and now I'm doing the same for you. Isn't it at least worth a try, following your dreams? We'll still talk like all the time, and you'll visit me, and I'll visit you, and we'll still have the whole summer together next year".

"That's true", Dipper said.

"You promise me we'll spend a ton of time together next summer?" Mabel said.

"You won't be able to get rid of me", Dipper assured her laughingly.

"Then you gotta try, right?" Mabel said. "Follow your dreams Dipper, make them come true. Being apart will suck, but it's not like it's forever".

"Alright", Dipper said slowly. "I think… I think I'll give it a try".

"G-good", Mabel said, yet more tears emerging. "Don't let m-me hold back your life, Dipster".

That was going too far, and Dipper put his foot down.

"Mabel, don't ever say that".

"What do you mean?"

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"You don't hold me back", Dipper said. "You're the person who's driven me to do every worthwhile thing in my life. You're the person who's always been there for me from the start, through all of it. None of what I learned and did in Gravity Falls would have been possible without you right there at my side".

Mabel wrapped her own arms around Dipper in return, and promptly broke down, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You big jerk", she half sobbed, half laughed. "Don't m-make this any h-harder than it already is".

"How could it be any harder?" Dipper said as he broke down too, sobbing hard into his sister's shoulder. Normally he'd be uncomfortable with such an open display of emotion, but right now, he didn't care. He needed to let it all out, and Mabel was the one person who he could be there with to do so. For a while they sat wordlessly, clinging onto each other as they sobbed into one another, showing the kind of vulnerability they were only comfortable showing in front of each other.

"I'm gonna miss you so much", Mabel sobbed.

"I'm gonna miss you so much too", Dipper said. "I p-promise, I'll v-visit as soon as I can. And I'll be there for Christmas too".

"You're d-damn right you will be", Mabel said.

The two of them chuckled, and slowly, over the next several minutes, their sobbing subsided, until there were only tears, and then silence. They remained as they were, cradling one another in each other's arms.

"It's gonna be okay", Dipper whispered.

"I know", she whispered back.

* * *

The following morning rose bright and sunny, a magnificent day to herald the end of their summer break. Stan and Ford sat deep in conversation at the kitchen table. The nigh apocalypse had strangely been just the thing needed to heal their estranged, bitter relationship, and for the past days they had been caught up in forty years' worth of catching up.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of another as the twins came downstairs. The two of them entered the kitchen hand in hand, chattering happily as they did.

"Morning Grunkles", they said in unison.

"Mornin' kids", Stan said.

"Good morning", Ford said. "So Dipper, you ready to begin your first day of training tomorrow?"

"After everything with Bill, I think I'm more than ready for this", Dipper laughed.

"Good ethic", Ford said.

"Alright, alright", Stan said, "let's try to focus on other things right now. This is a big mornin', ya know".

At this, Dipper and Mabel exchanged a brief glance, and Stan was sure he saw them squeeze one another's hands.

"Yeah, it is", Mabel said as she quickly resumed her cheery disposition. "My last morning here for almost a year. So let's try to make it a good one".

"I like the cut of your jib, kiddo", Stan said.

And with that, they commenced a morning worth remembering, first with stacks of pancakes whilst they listened to party music (somewhat to Ford's irritation, though he didn't want to spoil the moment by showing it), followed by games of hide and seek and tag, Stan and Ford watching on in great amusement, remembering their own youthful days of playing games together. Finally, the whole thing was finished with a water balloon fight, and nobody escaped the ensuing drenching. Despite what was facing them, the twins laughed and felt true joy for those few hours. But at long last, the time came for Mabel to leave. She weeped unashamedly as she took one final walk around every part of the Shack, taking in all of the sights that had become so familiar. The final stop was her and Dipper's room, her side of the room now empty apart from her packed suitcase.

"Goodbye room", she said tearfully. "I-I'll m-miss you".

Dipper squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it so much sis", he said, "You'll be back in here before you even know it".

"I know", she said, "but I'm still gonna miss it".

They made their way downstairs with the suitcase in a morose silence, clutching onto one another's shaking hands. Neither of them was ready for the hardest part of all. Outside, Ford was sat in the passenger seat of Stan's car, and the trunk open and ready. Mabel and Dipper hoisted the suitcase into it, and a solemn Stan, trying to stay stronger than he felt right now, slammed it shut. Mabel plopped Waddles into one of the back seats. She turned to face Dipper.

"W-well", she said. "This is it bro-bro".

"Wait, ain't you comin' to see her off on the bus?" Stan said incredulously.

"No", Mabel said. "It was… we both decided that it would be too hard, you know".

Dipper nodded silently in agreement.

"I guess I can understand", Stan said. A tear formed in his eye as he said "but you two better make this the best farewell I've ever seen. I won't take nothin' less".

Then, to Mabel and Dipper, it seemed that the rest of the world melted away. In their minds, it was just the two of them right now. They stared long and hard at one another, each piercing the identical brown eyes of the other. Then, at the same exact moment, they both burst into tears and pulled each other into the tightest hug either of them had ever given.

"I-I-I'm gonna m-miss you s-s-so much", Mabel cried, as she once again sobbed unrestrainedly into her brother's shoulder.

"I'm g-gonna m-m-miss you so much too", Dipper sobbed.

For about five minutes they remained there, crying into each other as they rocked back and forth in their embrace. Stan and Ford made no effort to hurry them along. It was taking Stan all of the willpower that he had not to cry too at the sight of it, but he managed it.

"I love you so much", Dipper said. "Never forget that".

"I won't", Mabel promised. "And I love you too, you big goofus, so, so much".

"Call me as soon as you get home", Dipper said.

"Like I ever wasn't going to", Mabel said, going between laughing and sobbing. As Ford stared at this sight, something began to click in his mind. Something felt not quite right, and it was starting to gnaw away at his subconscious. He had never seen Dipper so openly emotional.

"K-keep me up to d-date, too", Mabel said. "I wanna know everything you and G-Grunkle Ford find".

"I will", Dipper said.

"We're being silly", Mabel said, laughing through her sobs. "It's not like we're never gonna see each other again".

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier".

"No, it doesn't", she agreed. "But we're gonna be okay, right?"

"Better than okay", he assured her.

Slowly their sobbing subsided, but they remained in their embrace. Finally, after a minute or so more, Mabel ended the hug, pulling away from Dipper. She pushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead on the birthmark.

"I love you, big dork", she said affectionately.

"I love you too, big goofball", he said in turn, smiling weakly at her.

With that, Mabel gave his hand one more loving squeeze, then stepped into the back seat of the car. Stan, still trying very hard not to cry himself, said,

"alright, we'll see ya when we get back, Dips".

Dipper nodded solemnly. Stan nodded back at him before stepping into the driver's seat and turning the ignition. Dipper tried his best to keep himself together. This was proving harder than he could have guessed. Mabel turned around in her seat, looking him straight in the eyes as she placed her hand against the glass. Dipper placed his palm over hers on the opposite side of the glass, smiling at her.

Then, the car began to move, pulling away onto the road. Mabel waved furiously at him with both hands, and despite the tears still flooding down her face, she gave him the biggest, toothiest grin she could manage. Dipper waved back at her just as fiercely, but he couldn't quite manage the grin she had. He watched as the car drove away, both of the twins continuing to wave until, at long last, the car vanished from sight. Now, Dipper stood alone outside the Shack. He stared into the woods surrounding it, feeling a strange emptiness.

* * *

In the car, Mabel silently wiped the tears from her face until the only sign that remained of her crying were her bloodshot eyes. She grabbed Waddles and held him close for comfort. Ford looked at the miserable sight she cast. The doubt and uncertainty in his mind continued to grow.

"You holdin' up alright there, sweetie?" Stan said.

"Uh-huh", Mabel said not entirely truthfully.

"It's alright to be upset, you know", Stan said.

"No, I'm glad Dipper's following his dreams", she said.

"I know that, but that don't make separatin' any easier", Stan said.

"Yes, I agree", Ford said.

"You… you do?" Mabel said.

"Yes", Ford said. "I know how much the two of you mean to each other. It was the strength of your bond that restored my faith in my own".

Ford didn't see it, but Stan briefly smiled at his comment.

"And so", Ford continued, "saying goodbye… it isn't easy".

"Thanks for understanding, Grunkle Ford", Mabel said.

"And thank you, for being so strong", Ford said. "This was a very big thing you did for your brother".

Mabel flashed him a big grin.

"Well, when you face the apocalypse side by side together, you learn a thing or two", Mabel said. "And I know… I want Dipper to put his dreams first. Even if it hurts to be apart, he has to go after what he wants in life, and I won't stand in the way of that".

"That's very mature of you to say", Stan said.

"I guess… defeating a jerkface dream demon with someone makes you grow up a little", Mabel said with a sad smile.

* * *

Dipper walked back into the shack, dragging his feet. None of this felt right. Working with his uncle on the town's mysteries was a dream come true. All summer he had obsessed over this place, digging deeper and deeper into its secrets. It had practically become a second home to him. But now, as he walked around what had become his beloved summer home, he just felt lost. Nothing seemed to feel right anymore.

"I'm being ridiculous", he said out loud. "You'll still see her, and you'll talk to her all the time".

His words brought him no comfort. Slowly, he made his way up to the attic bedroom and sat himself down on his bed. He looked with sadness at Mabel's side of the room, devoid now of any sign of her. The room felt so empty and lifeless without her there.

"Come on Dipper", he said, "you can do this. You'll get used to it, it's just… gonna be tough".

Even though he knew it wasn't truly goodbye, their farewell this morning had still been perhaps the hardest thing he had ever done. Even though they would always be connected, and would always stay in contact over these next years, he knew it wouldn't be the same.

Then he thought of what she had done for him. Mabel had wanted them to stay together more than anything in the world, but she had given it up for him. This was the biggest sacrifice either of them had made all summer. And it all just felt so wrong. Mabel had been the person at his side through all of it, they were the mystery twins, they even saved the world together. And now, to be separated. It felt wrong.

He asked himself internally, do I want to stay here without her? Do I want to be apart from her? Do I want to be without my best friend? No, he realised with startling clarity. Hell no. What even this morning had seemed like the hardest decision of his life, had very suddenly become the easiest he had ever made.

He jolted straight off his bed, and with record speed, he shoved all of his belongings into his suitcase and bolted down the stairs. He didn't stop to take one last look around the shack, he didn't even stop to close the door behind him, he just ran, faster than he ever had before, down the forest road, away from the Mystery Shack and toward the town.

* * *

Mabel stood at the bus stop, feeling a strange blankness washing over her. Nothing felt real right now. She was leaving everything behind for a year, but right at this moment, the reality hadn't settled in. Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Soos stood back a little ways. She had said her goodbyes to the four of them already, and now they were simply waiting to see her off. Now for the last two goodbyes she would make, the farewells to her Grunkles.

"Mabel, I'm sure, as you know", Ford said, "I've not really got the hang of being an uncle yet. I… I was cut off from everybody for far too long, and I carried a lot of bitterness with me for more years than I care to admit. But I want you to know, that whatever it may seem, I care a lot about you, and I'm excited to get to know you even better next summer, and I just hope that… my lack of effort to bond with you these past weeks hasn't left you with an… unsavoury opinion of me".

Mabel flung herself at Ford, hugging him around his middle.

"Of course it hasn't, Grunkle Ford", she said. "I don't blame you for any of that stuff, it's just… it's just the past now. I would never ever ever hold it against you".

Ford wrapped his arms around his niece.

"I'm glad", he said gratefully. "And next summer, I promise to you I'll do better. You're a wonderful person Mabel, and I couldn't ask for a better niece. After everything that happened, you proved that… That I've never underestimated anyone quite the way I underestimated you, and I'm sorry for that".

"I love you Grunkle Ford", Mabel said.

That took Ford aback. Those were words that he had been deprived of for so many years that he'd almost forgotten what they sounded like. It felt good. After so many years of shutting himself away and focusing entirely on his intellect, shutting away the hurt and the pain, it felt so very good to hear those words once again.

"I love you too Mabel", he replied.

"Promise me you'll take good care of Dipper", Mabel said as they pulled away.

"I promise", Ford said, smiling as he ruffled her hair.

Now, onto her final goodbye. She turned to face her Grunkle Stan. Mabel saw true vulnerability and sadness in his eyes, something that he had felt a lot of over his life, but almost never let it show. Now, however, he allowed his walls to come down. He and Mabel stared at one another for a few moments, and then, without a word, they ran into one another, Stan picking Mabel up as she flung her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Grunkle Stan", she said, her eyes threatening to tear up again.

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetie", Stan said. "More than you know".

"Make sure Dipper and Grunkle Ford stay safe, won't you?" Mabel said.

"Don't you worry, I'll keep a close eye on our poindexter brothers", Stan laughed.

"I love you Grunkle Stan", she said.

"I love you too kiddo", Stan said, and for the first time in a long time, he allowed a stray tear to escape his eyes.

Then, at long last, the bus arrived, pulling up at the stop and opening its doors. The bus driver was looking around at the heavily damaged town with a mix of shock and curiosity, taking in the construction workers busy repairing it all. This was it, the final departure. Everyone came for one final hug and goodbye, after which Mabel stepped onto the bus.

Stan was trying desparately to hide his tears, but was failing miserably. Ford gave her a look of encouragement. Wendy and Soos told her again how much they would miss her. Grenda pulled Candy into a suffocating hug, her deep, bellowing sobs ringing out clear as Candy, her face turning purple, fought for air.

Then, after taking one last look at them all and shouting out her tearful farewells, Mabel grabbed her suitcase and walked up to the driver, holding out her ticket for him. Now, as she and Waddles made their way to a pair of seats, everything started to come crashing down. She was saying goodbye to everything for almost a year. Her Grunkles. Her friends. The town that had become like a second home to her. And above all else, Dipper.

The thought stabbed at her heart as she took her seat, cuddling Waddles tightly to her. At least she always had him she thought as she gazed into her adoring pet's eyes. She longed for Dipper to be here with her, to be going back home together, but she cast those thoughts aside. It hadn't been easy, but she had sacrificed what she had wanted more than anything for Dipper. That allowed her a small comfort and some warmth to return to her. Dipper was going to follow his dreams, and she couldn't be happier for him, but the separation still hurt so, so badly. Stay strong, she told herself. You can do it.

She looked out the window at all her friends and family, Soos now bawling harder than Grenda was into Wendy's shoulder. She gave herself comfort when she thought of seeing them all again next year, of the next wonderful summer in Gravity Falls. And besides, it wouldn't be long at all until she saw Dipper, and they would still talk all the time. With these thoughts, she managed to ease the pain, and though it would be a while before she would feel truly okay once back home, she knew she could manage it. For Dipper's sake. Then, slowly, the bus engines revved up once again. The doors began to swing shut, and they were almost closed completely when all of a sudden…

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT", a desparate voice rang out. Dipper's voice!

Mabel looked outside and saw her brother running faster than she had ever seen him run towards the bus. Stan, Ford, Wendy, Soos, Candy and Grenda stared in astonishment as he bolted out of nowhere yelling at the top of his lungs. The bus driver heard him and pulled the doors open again. Dipper practically leapt onboard before dropping his suitcase on the bottom step. He was gasping for breath, and now clutched a cramp in his side.

"D-Dipper?" Mabel said, not quit believing her eyes.

She left her set and walked over to him.

"Wh-what are you…"

Dipper cut her off when he pulled into just about the tightest hug her had ever given.

"I… changed… my mind", he said between gasping breaths.

"But what about Grunkle Ford? And the apprenticeship?" Mabel said as he pulled away from her to clutch at his cramp again. He took a few moments to recover, then continued.

"Mabel, I don't wanna be apart from you", he said. "You're my twin sister, and my best friend".

"Dipper, I told you, don't give up your dreams for my sake", Mabel said, but even as she did a warm feeling gushed through her. She felt bad about it, supressing it. She had to keep being strong to protect what Dipper wanted in life.

"Mabel, I don't care about any of that", Dipper said. "I just… I don't wanna be apart from you. I really, really don't. And if me running like that doesn't prove it, then I don't know what will".

He gave a half laugh, half cough.

"But…"

"It's my choice to make Mabel, and I choose to stay with you. I don't wanna be without my best friend. What made this summer so awesome, what made it so special, was spending time with you through all of it. Think about it Mabel, this whole thing wouldn't have been half as amazing as it was if we didn't see the whole thing through together, and I know it would never be the same without you here too".

Mabel's eyes watered, and threatened to break out into tears again.

"But… it's your dream", she said in a thin, cracking voice.

"Great uncle Ford isn't gonna vanish into thin air", Dipper laughed. "He'll be here when we come back next year, and then both of us can go on adventures again the way we're supposed to, together".

"You really don't have to do this", Mabel assured him.

"I know" he said, staring her straight in the eyes, "but I want to".

That one comment alone was enough to break Mabel's resistance, and she broke down into tears once again as she pulled him into another hug.

"Y-y-you s-stupid butt", she weeped. "I've a-already c-cried too much today".

"Let it all out sis", Dipper said as he too teared up. "Let it all out".

The bus driver had watched this entire scene unfold before him, forgetting that he was supposed to be departing.

"Um… uhh… may I see your ticket?" the driver asked, returning to his senses.

"Oh right, yeah", Dipper said. He pulled open his suitcase and thrust the ticket at the driver. Meanwhile, their friends and family had gathered at the door.

"Everythin' alright in there", Stan inquired cautiously.

Dipper jumped. He had completely forgotten their prescence.

"Yeah, I think so", he said.

Mabel merely nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. The two of them hopped out of the bus. Dipper faced Ford, and said,

"Great Uncle Ford, I…"

Ford put his hand up to silence Dipper.

"I know", he said simply.

Dipper beamed at him.

"Thanks", he said.

"Don't mention it", Ford chuckled.

"So, you're going home after all, eh", Wendy said. "I'm gonna miss you dude".

"I'm gonna miss you too", Dipper said, "all of you".

"Don't forget dude", Soos said, struggling to fight back another wave of tears, "pterodactyl bros".

"Pterodactyl bros", Dipper agreed, grinning as he fist bumped his friend.

Next he turned his attention to Mabel's close friends.

"Candy, Grenda", he said. "I know I never really got to know either of you that well, but I think, after all the apocalyptic junk we just went through, I should get to know you both better next summer".

"Yeah", Mabel said, beaming. "That'd be awesome".

"You should consider coming to one of our sleepovers next year perhaps, Dipper", Candy said teasingly.

Dipper laughed.

"Maybe I will", he joked.

"I CALL MAKEOVERS", Grenda boomed.

"No way", Dipper said, laughing.

"Like you'll be able to escape", Mabel said, giggling as she wiped away her tears.

Finally Dipper turned his attention to his two great uncles.

"Hey, I just wanna say", he said, "thanks for having us over the summer, Grunkle Stan".

"The pleasure's all mine, kid", Stan said affectionately. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad to see you goin' back with yer sister".

"As am I", Ford said.

"Wait, what?" Dipper and Mabel both said.

"I've learned a lot from the two of you", Ford said. "And, I can see how much the two of you rely on one another. You were both heartbroken when you said goodbye this morning, it didn't even matter that you would still see and talk to one another. It simply hurt to be apart. I've been having doubts all morning. And now, I can see that they weren't misplaced".

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance, then both of them hugged Ford around his middle.

"Thank you so much for understanding", Dipper said. "I'll definitely help out with your research next summer, great uncle Ford".

"Me too", Mabel said.

Ford smiled warmly, still so relieved to be able to feel such open affection for the first time in a very long time.

"I'll be very glad to have both of you as my associates", he said.

Finally, Dipper went to say his farewells to Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, I just wanted to say… Thanks for everything. We didn't always see eye to eye, but you taught me a lot this summer".

"Yeesh, don't go overboard kid", Stan said, laughing heartily, "there are only so many lessons a kid like you should take from a swindling old man like me".

"Well, yeah, that's true", Dipper said jokingly, "but the ones I did take from you were ones worth keeping. I'm gonna miss you Grunkle Stan".

"I'll miss you too, Dip", Stan said earnestly.

He pulled both the kids into a hug and ruffled their hair.

"And I can't wait to have you both back here next summer", he said. "It's gonna feel a little too quiet without the two of you knuckleheads here".

"Uhh, sorry", the bus driver said, "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but, uhh…"

"Oh, right, right", Stan said. "Okay, get goin' you two. I'll see you next summer, and heck, I'll make it an even better one than this was, and hopefully one without the near end of the world, too".

Both of the twins said one more quick bout of goodbyes, saying farewell to their friends and family and hugging them all one last time before boarding, returning to the seats that Mabel had occupied to stow Dipper's luggage next to hers on the rack. Finally, the bus doors closed and the vehicle began to move, slowly pulling out of the stop. The twins ran to the back of the bus and waved as hard as they could at all of their assembled loved ones, all six of them waving back, smiling and laughing as they chased after the bus for as long as they could. Sure enough, the bus picked up speed and their friends slowly subsided into the distance, until at long last, they vanished from view. The bus steadily climbed up and out of the town, until, at the top of an enormous hillside, the two of them had a grand, sweeping view of the whole town. Seeing it one last time sent shivers down their spine. Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand as they gazed fondly at their summer home for the last time. Then, it too vanished from sight as the bus made its way along the road. Slowly, the twins turned away from the back window and went to their seats, Mabel placing Waddles on her lap. She turned to stare at her twin, a fierce joy spreading through her like wildfire.

"Are you really sure about this?" Mabel said.

"More sure than I've ever been of anything", Dipper said truthfully, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

She beamed at him, batting back yet more tears as the joy threatened to overwhelm her. Instead, she settled for curling up in her seat and leaning against her brother. Dipper wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. A feeling of relief and warmth was filling him. He may have wanted to apprentice with Ford, but he wanted to stay with Mabel a lot more, and now, as the bus rolled away through the country roads of Oregon, he was more glad than ever to have her right here at his side.

 **A/N: Oof, this one is a LOT longer than I was expecting it to be, but I like the way it turned out. There were certain things that could have been done better here I feel, like the farewells with the other characters, but I wanted to focus mostly on Dipper and Mabel's bond. I won't lie, I actually made myself cry a couple of times while writing this, even though I KNEW how it was going to end (I am such a wimp with emotional stuff, I swear XD). So this is just me having a guess as to how the show could potentially end after all the apocalyptic madness is over. I imagine that, even though it will break her heart, Mabel will actually sacrifice what she wants more than anything in the world, for her and Dipper to stay together, for his sake. She'll want him to follow his heart, and so, painful though it will be, she'll sacrifice what she wants so that he can pursue his dreams. But, in the end, Dipper will realise how much he doesn't want to be without Mabel and will choose to stay with her over apprenticing with Ford, because he wants to stay with his twin sister/best friend a lot more than he wants to become Ford's apprentice. As for Ford himself in this story, whilst we may all be mad at him right now, I think he'll come through in the end. I'm willing to bet that a great display of the strength of the twins' bond during the final battle will ultimately pull down the barriers of bitterness and resentment and emotional suppression that he has, understandably, surrounded himself with due to the stuff he's been through in life. Oh, and as for how Dipper even managed to obtain parental permission to stay in Gravity Falls... Lets, uhhh... lets just overlook that one. So basically, if this story gave you cavities from how sugary sweet it is, then I'm sorry, but it had to be written XD. Anyhow, thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
